


Сказки с шотландским акцентом

by Olxa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: Майкла заводит голос Джеймса.





	

Этот голос как будто приобрёл материальную форму. Словно ладонь прижимался к груди, гладил, спускался вниз и стискивал член. Спине было горячо, а в пояснице покалывало.

— Сегодня я расскажу тебе сказку о девочке…

У Майкла стоял, как никогда. Ткань трусов, несмотря на свою эластичность, уже трещала от натуги. 

— Однажды мама отправила её к бабушке через тёмный-тёмный ле…

Голос Джеймса обладал свойством ещё какое-то время оставаться в воздухе, эхом гудеть в ушах, вибрировать под грудной клеткой, но когда он замолкал, тишина становилась оглушающей.

Майкл замер, совсем по-детски надеясь, что если не двигаться и не вылезать из-под одеяла, то проблема решится сама — голос Джеймса снова патокой потечёт из динамиков ноутбука, и не придётся вставать и выяснять что случилось. Но тишина всё давила и давила, отдаваясь в паху отчётливой болью.

Майкл посмотрел на экран. Белые точки загрузки видео бестолково крутились, но бегунок не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. Неопределённо рыкнув сразу на весь мир, Майкл наугад понажимал несколько кнопок. Видео продолжало висеть.

«Ну почему я так и не попросил у Джеймса записи?!» — подумал Майкл, откидывая в сторону одеяло. Он действительно собирался — ещё до отъезда на съёмки, но в последний момент представил, как это будет выглядеть, и передумал.

Теперь Майкл водил пальцем по тачпаду, проверяя не завис ли сам ноутбук. Белая стрелка проворно двигалась, подчиняясь движению пальца. 

«Чёрт с ним!» — Майкл нажал кнопку перезагрузки и вышел из трейлера в густую австралийскую ночь. Воздух здесь, вдалеке от побережья, был перенасыщен песком и жаром, поэтому Майкл сох, как рыба на берегу, и дико скучал по зелёным лугам Ирландии. В таком пекле даже курить не хотелось, но Майкл всё равно затянулся. Не курить тоже оказалось невозможным.

Дверь противоположного трейлера хлопнула и под висящий фонарь вышел помощник режиссёра. Майкл всё никак не мог запомнить его имя.

— О, Майкл, ты не знаешь, что с интернетом? — спросил он громко, явно не волнуясь, что может перебудить всех вокруг.

— Интернетом? — отозвался Майкл, вынимая изо рта сигарету.

— Да, не могу подключиться.

— Я думал у меня ноут завис. 

— Нет, скорее всего роутер сдох от жары, — сам себе ответил помрежа, — сегодня уже вряд ли починят.

Майкл поежился. Привычка засыпать под гудящий голос Джеймса въелась в него так же крепко, как и песок австралийской пустыни. И теперь отсутствие его бормотания рядом отзывалось неприятным зудом по всему телу.

Майкл честно попытался заснуть, ворочаясь под одеялом и поглядывая на экран мобильника. Пару раз вздохнул, встал за водой, перевернулся на другой бок и теперь готов был поклясться, что вместо 1:45 часы показывали ему 1:44. 

Он ещё раз шумно выдохнул, поправил одеяло, взбил подушку и прикинул сколько сейчас времени в Лондоне. Около пяти вечера. Если Джеймс продолжает вести себя как хороший мальчик, то сейчас, скорее всего, дома. Майкл снова посмотрел на мобильник: 1:43. 

«Нет, серьезно?! Что за... Ай, да к чёрту!» — решил Майкл и просто нажал вызов. 

Ответили, как ни странно, почти мгновенно.

— Только не говори, что тебя там укусило какое-нибудь экзотическое насекомое. Я ведь предупреждал: не соглашайся на съемки в Австралии!

Теперь его голос, не в записи, пусть и отделённый тысячами километров, будоражил куда сильнее. Это было уже не лёгкое поддразнивание, нет. Теперь голос хватал его прямо за яйца. Не довольствуясь только фантомным ощущением прикосновения, Майкл сам обхватил себя и сквозь гудение крови в ушах с трудом расслышал, как Джеймс зовёт его:

— Лондон вызывает Фассбендера, приём. Эй, ты там в сознании? Майкл! Майкл!

— Да, я в порядке, — вцепившись ногтями себе в ногу, выдавил он.

— А чего тогда звонишь?

— Не спится.

— М-м-м, — что-то на том конце грохнуло, и Джеймс выругался как-то очень по-шотландски выдохнув: — Бля, — короткое слово шурхнуло по телу Майкла быстрой, горячей лаской. Он выгнулся на постели.

— Ты там чем занят? — спросил Майкл, сделав несколько вдохов.

— Переездом! Съехал на новую квартиру и ничего не могу найти. Ах! Говно! — снова послышался грохот. Майкл был благодарен новой квартире за беспорядок. Шум хоть немного сбивал эрекцию.

— Про развод тебя лучше не спрашивать? — на всякий случай уточнил Майкл.

— Угадал, — буркнул Джеймс. — Так ты чего звонишь?

— Я тебе мешаю?

— Нет. Просто не пойму, неужто великий Фассбендер не устал после съемок, на которых выкладывался, как в последний раз, — голос приобрёл дразняще-мурлыкающие нотки, мгновенно вызвав фантазию о том, как Джеймс игриво беседует с членом Майкла и собирается взять его в рот.

— О!

— Что?!

— Я... то есть... ну, — Майкл мысленно послал сам себя и все предрассудки по известному маршруту, выпалив свою просьбу: — Ты не мог бы рассказать мне сказку?

Наступила мучительная пауза, во время которой Майкл успел помолиться всем богам, которых помнил, прося их, чтобы Джеймс не вздумал положить трубку. Пусть уж лучше выматерит.

И тут он заржал. Этот его смех обдал Майкла, как горячий, пустынный ветер, лизнул позвоночник и вдруг оборвался, когда Майкл уже собирался кончить.

— Зачем тебе сказка? — всё ещё фыркая, спросил Джеймс.

— Ну сказал же — мне не спится. И интернета нет.

— А ты не разоришься?

— Студия оплатит. Скажу, что по делу звонил, — Майкл старался скрыть нетерпение, но член уже буквально дрожал. Он даже не подозревал, что такое вообще бывает.

— Ну, ладно, — все ещё посмеиваясь согласился Джеймс. — Как там? В одном далеком королевстве жила-была девушка...

Майкл с облегчение схватился за потяжелевший член.

***

Было нечто ненормальное в том, чтобы кончать под детские сказки. Какой-нибудь психолог мог бы многое сказать по этому поводу. Тот же Юнг, например. Но Майкл оправдывал себя достаточно просто: дело не в том, что говорят, а в том, кто говорит. Джеймс Макэвой — человек, в чьих устах сказки звучат как порно-рассказы. С его глубоким, вибрирующим голосом даже состав освежителя воздуха, наверное, приобрёл бы эротический оттенок. При этом Майкл не находил ничего странного в возбуждении от чужого голоса. Все имеют право на странные фетиши. И у него был свой.

— Майкл, я в Испании, — выпалил Джеймс вместо приветствия. Чуть раздраженный, он звучал отрывисто и словно пощипывал кожу мучительно-короткими укусами.

— Не так уж поздно, вроде бы, — попытался оправдаться Майкл.

— Я не об этом…

— А о чем? Ты не можешь говорить?

— Могу, — «но не хочешь», вдруг понял Майкл, почувствовав, как неприятно холодит вспотевшую спину. Стоило бы извиниться и положить трубку. Если бы это было просто, то Майкл так бы и поступил. 

Ещё чуть-чуть — ныло всё его тело, — совсем немного послушать этот голос, представить себе вибрацию у головки члена, дыхание на животе.

— Да я просто волнуюсь за твой телефонный счёт.

— А ты не волнуйся, — студия уже выкатила свои претензии по поводу стоимости переговоров, но Майкл сказал, что звонит своему психотерапевту, и от него быстро отстали.

— Ну смотри, — Джеймс улыбался. Майкл знал, как звучит его улыбка: он растягивал губы до ушей, и поэтому звук выходил мягче и длиннее. 

В первый раз Майкл кончил ещё до сказки. А во второй — как раз когда Золушка потеряла туфельку.

***

Примерно с тех пор его окончательно затянуло. Он отчётливо понял это только когда к нему приехала Алисия и он не мог свободно звонить Джеймсу каждую ночь. Да и вообще, присутствие девушки скорее раздражало, чем помогало снять напряжение. Секс только усиливал желание услышать сказки с шотландским акцентом. Может, ему действительно стоило позвонить психотерапевту?

Но вместо разумного решения Майкл, конечно, выбрал беседу с Джеймсом во время перерыва, закрывшись в ближайшей кладовке. 

«Я болен, — тыкая в сенсорный экран вспотевшими пальцами подумал Майкл. — Смертельно».

— Джеймс, пожалуйста, — не дав ему вставить едкое замечание, приветствие, вообще хоть что-нибудь, выпалил Майкл и по-дурацки замолчал.

— Рановато для сказки, не находишь? — ничто не могло помешать Джеймсу язвить. 

— Я просто хотел... ну, узнать как у тебя дела? 

— Неплохо. В Испании тепло и красиво. Ты бывал в Мадриде?

— Нет, только в Барселоне, — каким-то образом ещё удавалось притвориться, будто у них обычный дружеский разговор. Джеймс ведь ни о чём не догадался. Да и с чего бы? Майкл безупречно притворялся, он же актёр. 

— В общем, мне нравится местная кухня. И люди приятные, — беседа потекла в нужном русле. Джеймс, как правило, мало нуждался в собеседнике, ему скорее требовался слушатель, а Майкл был идеальным кандидатом на эту роль. Он только поддакивал и восклицал что-нибудь, наслаждаясь голосом Джеймса. Купаясь в его вибрации, тембре, проглоченных окончаниях и резко выплюнутых, кажущихся влажными даже на слух, нотках. Этот голос буквально трахал Майкла, и Майкл ему это позволял. Он был на грани оргазма, когда Джеймс, не меняя непринужденного тона, произнёс:

— А теперь я обхватываю твой член рукой, — Майкл даже не перестал дрочить, только мелькнула мысль: это всё неправильно, и оттянула приближение оргазма.

— Ты меня хорошо слышишь? — спросил Джеймс.

— Да, — Майкл поправил мобильник, начавший выскальзывать из вспотевшей руки.

— Так вот, я обхватываю тебя и начинаю дрочить. Тебе нравится? 

— Да, — Майкл сам обхватил себя покрепче, но не двигался, ожидая указаний Джеймса.

— А что ещё тебе нравится?

— Твой голос, — Джеймс рассмеялся. Ритмичными, короткими звуками, будто прошёлся по всему телу поцелуями.

— Это я понял. Чего ты хочешь? — Майкл сглотнул. Чувство неправильности происходящего догнало его так же, как и мысль о том, что перерыв вот-вот закончится. Эрекция начала спадать, и он было подумал, что надо закончить разговор. Но вместо этого сказал:

— Трахни меня. 

— Легко, — Джеймс снова улыбался. Майкл как наяву ощутил дыхание у своего уха. Оно было горячим и чуть отдавало виски. 

— Я разворачиваю тебя лицом к стене. Спускаю с тебя штаны. И? Можно?

— Да, да, — Майкл сам развернулся к стене и вжался в неё лбом, чувствуя фантомное присутствие Джеймса сзади. 

— Ты узкий?

— Конечно, — Майкл рефлекторно расставил ноги и качнул бедрами.

— О-о-о, сейчас немного больно, но я даю тебе привыкнуть.

— М-м-м.

— Теперь я двигаюсь, постепенно наращивая темп и вжимая тебя в стену всё сильнее, — Майкл уже не издавал ни звука, боясь спугнуть собственное счастье. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джеймс говорил ещё, а воображение само подстраивало реальность. Он действительно вжимался в стену, качал бедрами, словно кто-то толкался в него сзади, и с каждым словом Джеймса ёжился от мурашек, вызванных дыханием на своей шее. 

— Я держу тебя за бёдра, крепко, так, чтобы не вырвался, и ритмично имею. Ты трешься о стену щекой, просишь быстрее, и я думаю стоит ли мне уступить. Стоит?

— Джеймс, — Майкл и вправду потерся щекой о стену и быстро водил рукой по члену.

— Скажи мне, — вкрадчивый шепоток прошелся по шее Майкла, замерев где-то у самой мочки уха. Майкл заскулил, ничего не соображая, оглушенный и раздавленный тишиной.

— Давай же, скажи, или я перестану, — почти зарычал Джеймс.

— Сделай со мной всё, твою мать! — выкрикнул Майкл и поморщился, таким неприятным ему показался собственный голос, заполнивший всю тесную кладовку. 

— Да, теперь я жёстко тебя трахаю и дрочу тебе, сильно сжав твой член. Вот так, да, ещё, — ощущение руки, горячего дыхания на затылке, запаха пота — всё было пугающе реальным. И Майкл кончил, съехав на пол по стене. 

На этот раз наступившая тишина радовала его, так как давала возможность отдышаться. Джеймс молчал и как будто даже не дышал в трубку, отодвинув телефон от себя подальше. 

— Ну, как я в роли секса по телефону? — спросил он, точно рассчитав момент для возобновления разговора.

— Великолепен, — выдохнул Майкл и только теперь полностью осознал, что произошло. — Чёрт, Джеймс я…

— Ничего не объясняй, — милосердно разрешил тот. — Я уже давно всё понял.

— И продолжал со мной говорить?! — Майкл сам не знал, чему так возмущается. Джеймс опять засмеялся.

— А ты уверен, что я только говорил? 

— Макэвой, чтоб тебя!

Он продолжал смеяться и тут вдруг отключился. Оно и к лучшему, потому что Майкл опять начал заводиться.

Когда он уже привел себя в порядок и вышел наружу, ему пришло СМС. Вернее два, одно чуть позже другого:

«Давай поговорим, когда будем в Лондоне».

«И не только поговорим».

Майкл улыбнулся и поправил штаны.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) по заявке сокомандника: в какой-то момент Майкл ловит себя на мысли, что его возбуждает голос Джеймса, когда тот читает детские сказки.  
> 2) Действительно существует серия видео, где Джеймс читает сказки на проекте BBC CBeebies Bedtime Stories.


End file.
